YOUNG LOVE II by Ultraknight and APrairieFan
by ultraknight
Summary: The sequel to Young Love. Having regained her eyesight Mary Kendell and her family and friends decide to throw a party at the Wilder Boarding House. They even invite Charles and Caroline Ingalls her parents for the party. Some Surprises, and of course intimacy! Be warned.


YOUNG LOVE

By

Ultraknight and APrairieFan

Mary has told Laura that same night waking her and her husband Almanzo from their sleep that she can see again. Laura is happy for her sister giving her a hug than calls her Ma in Burr Oak Iowa saying "Ma, Mary can see''

Caroline answers with great joy, "That is wonderful!"

After getting off the phone with Laura. Caroline calls her husband Charles who is still working at his job some nightly extra hours.

At a grain Mill in Iowa processing plant processing manager Charles Ingalls is busy going through inventory of grain, wheat and flour shipments when another employee walks up to him.

"Boss, you have a telephone call from your wife in the office."

"Thank you Bob." Charles says then he walks to his office.

Getting there and closing the door Charles picks up the phone.

"Hello Caroline." Charles says

"Charles! Laura just called with some wonderful news!" Caroline excitedly says.

"What..What is it." Charles replies.

"Charles! Mary can see again! Mary can see!"

Charles is shocked, and then excited.

"Caroline! I..I don't know what to say. Our oldest got her sight back. Thank you Lord! We..we got to go see her." I'll take some time off here." He says.

''Oh yes! Yes! We should be there!" Caroline happily says.

"Fine! Call Laura back and tell her we'll be there in a few days." He replies.

"I will! Oh Charles it's a miracle! Oh Mary's got her sight back! Laura told me when she saw Adam she said he looked very handsome."

Charles laughs a bit than says "I'll be home in a bit. We got to get ready for our trip"

"Ok, See you soon. I Love you." says Caroline.

"I love you too." Charles returns and hangs up the phone. He's so happy he jumps up and down with joy which some of the workers see him do.

In the morning in the living room of the boarding house. Laura just getting off the phone with her Ma says to Mary, "Mary, Ma and Pa are coming for a visit."

Mary is so excited about hearing the news that Charles and Caroline are coming says, "Laura, I can't wait to SEE them it has been so long!"

Adam coming downstairs and seeing all the excitement, "What's all the excitement about"

Mary runs up to Adam's arms saying ''Ma and Pa are coming! I haven't SEEN them since I was 15 years old"

A little later that morning in the living room of the boarding house. Mary and Adam are joined by Almanzo and Laura and Rachel and Willie eating breakfast.

"It's so good to see again! And to be seeing my food". Mary says.

Laura comes out of the kitchen with more breakfast for them.

"Sylvia and Albert will be over shortly. They was pretty excited that you was able to see again". Laura says.

"It'll be great to finally see my brother and my new sister In law. I have them to thank too." Mary replies.

An hour passes and there is a knock at the door. Mary opens the door and it's Albert and Sylvia. They come inside Mary says to them giving her brother a hug. "Albert it is so nice to finally see you. I remember back when we met at my 15th birthday party in Winoka when you came to my party and Pa introduced us. I thought to myself 'I wonder what he looked like', Albert you look good. I love you Albert."

"I love you too Mary, I'm so happy for you!" Albert replies.

Mary than turns to Sylvia and giving her a hug saying, "Sylvia, you look good too. My brother sure did choose a beautiful young lady. I love you Sylvia"

"Thank you," Sylvia says, "I love you too and your brother is the best thing that has happened to me, I love him deeply."

Mary smiles at her sister in law. "I'm happy for both of you and thank you as well. If it wasn't for you two getting married we wouldn't had had that wonderful day at the picnic " she replied.

"Yes, it was so wonderful wasn't it? " Sylvia says.

"Yes," Mary replies "I wish we could do it again."

"Why don't we?" Laura asks

"We can?...It will be wonderful!" Mary says.

"Or better yet, why don't we have a party here at the boarding house and Ma and Pa can stay here while they visit." Laura smiles.

"Oh, Laura! That's a good idea!" Sylvia says.

Meanwhile Willie and Rachel are listening to all that is said. They speak into each other's ear and then Willie says something.

"Laura. I'm sure Nellie and Percival would like to come back from New York for this. We'll call them to see if they want to." Willie says.

Laura smiles at this. "Great Willie! Now we have everyone! I think this party will be as good as our picnic. Plus with Pa and Ma coming."

"Plus I glad you didn't tell Pa and Ma I was also pregnant. I want it to be a surprise for them." Mary says.

"I understand Mary. It'll be nice to know that Ma and Pa will be grand parents again." Laura said.

Albert and Sylvia smiles at Mary, but they look at each other and smile too seemly knowing something wonderful that they will tell Ma and Pa too.

Well, we better get busy you all we have guests and a party to get ready for." Almanzo says.

A little while later Willie calls his sister Nellie Olesen Dalton in New York.

"Nellie did you hear the news that Mary can see again."

Nellie answers, "No we didn't, that is wonderful news!

Willie replies, "Yes, she woke up this morning after our our picnic three months ago and said that she could see again. We want to have a party at the boarding house and would love for you to be here. Can you and Percival make it?"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Nellie answers.

"Great! We will see you both then. We love you sis! Say Hi to our neice and nephew from Rachel and me." Willie replies. Then before he hangs up he says "Charles and Caroline will be here also."

A few days later Nellie and Percival arrive back in Walnut Grove. They decided to let their in-laws Nels and Harriet Olsen and Percival's mother Edner Cohen look after their twin children Jenny and Benny who they also brought from New York while Nellie and Percival stay at the Wilder's boarding house and begin the preparations for the party for Charles and Caroline will be there tomorrow.

Harriet was excited to see her grandchildren again. Plus it would give Nellie and Percival some time alone. And they knew it will be an imitate time.

In the early evening all five couples are in the living room sitting and talking after eating dinner and everything was cleaned up.

"Wow Mary! It's wonderful you got your sight back after all these years." Nellie said.

"Thank you Nellie." Mary says

"You've never seen me either Mary." Percival says.

Mary is amazed that Nellie had found a good man like Percival.

"You look handsome Percival! " Mary says

"Thank you Mary " Percival smiles.

"Hey!" Nellie jokingly says.

"Well he is Nellie. You got a good man, besides Adam is enough for me." Mary smiles."

"Well, I try to please." Adam jokingly remarks.

Mary tightly embraces her husband.

"I also can't wait to meet my niece and nephew" Rachel says to Nellie

Yes, we brought them along and they are staying with Mother and Father. I'm sure they will like to see you to Rachel." Nellie returns.

Almanzo holding on to Laura. "Having children is great." I was proud when we had Rose."

Laura smiles at her husband. Yep, but I wouldn't mind having another. She says.

Almanzo looks at his wife. "Well, let's try to make another Beth. Anyway I'm horny. Are you?"

"Yep! I want you so badly Manly! Plus we have plenty of room here in the living room for ALL of us.

Willie, Rachel, Albert, Sylvia, Adam, Mary, Percival and Nellie all nod their heads in agreement.

They all stop talking and begin kissing passionately on their spouses. Nellie is sitting on Percival's lap in a chair.

Albert and Sylvia who was sitting on the couch with Adam and Mary get up and lean against the wall and Adam and Mary do the same both couples are kissing passionately against the wall.

Almanzo and Laura fall back on the couch while kissing.

Willie and Rachel who was sitting on the floor lay down side by side.

All the five couples begin to take off all their clothes. After a few minutes all five couples are nude. Then they begin their sex.

Albert smiles at his wife Sylvia backing her up against the wall. Both as they kiss, tonguing each other, one of Albert's hands is squeezing one of Sylvia's breasts and the other rubbing her cunt. One of Sylvia's hands is holding his penis stroking it up and down. The other hand is rubbing up and down his back.

"Ohhh," Albert groans. "I love you Sylvia."

"Ohhh," Sylvia groans back, "I love you too Albert."

On the floor, Willie and Rachel are doing a 69 position. Rachel is sucking on Willie's cock and he is licking away on her cunt. Both Olesen couple groans as they enjoy tasting their pre-juices it's only a matter of time before their release.

Percival has sat down on the chair as Nellie is giving him a blowjob. Percival may have been short in height but his penis was almost 8 inches and hard and Nellie loved it. As she sucks him he holds her hair. Playing with her curls.

"Nellie! Oh Nellie! I love you." Percival groans as she continued her work on him.

Also, Mary and Adam are embraced kissing each other like crazy against the wall next to Albert and Sylvia.

"Oh Adam! I love seeing your body Mmmmm!" as Mary continues kissing him.

"Mmmmm Mary!..I love seeing yours!" Adam huskily says as he continues kissing her.

Meanwhile, on the couch Almanzo is squeezing and sucking on Laura's breasts as she strokes his hair.

"Beth!" As he talks between sucking and nipping her nipples "I love you!" Almanzo says.

"Oh Manly! I love you too! I can't wait for you to fuck me and me fuck you! Oh! Stroke me there Manly!" As one of Almanzo's hands strokes her cunt.

Next to the wall Mary is on her knees while Adam leans against her as Mary is sucking on his member. Mary heard stories about this and how it pleased a man. She loves Adam so much she would try everything to make him happy so why not do this? She was enjoying it too.

"Mary! Oh God! That's nice! Don't stop!" Adam groans.

Also. Sylvia was sucking on Albert's penis too. Albert groans as he holds his wife's brown hair motioning her to keep sucking as Sylvia sucks greedily.

Soon all 5 couples are breathing heavily.

Sylvia pulls away from Albert's penis as long tendrils come from it. She and Albert look at each other.

"Albert! Come on lover man! Fuck me!" Sylvia says wickedly.

"Now Adam! I want you! Fuck me too!" Mary says.

Rachael and Willie didn't need any persuading. They came out of their 69 position. Turning to their sides.

Percival just like before reaching for his pants to get a condom, but Nellie having stopped sucking his cock stops him.

"Don't worry my love I have some right here in my purse. I prepared before our trip." Nellie says.

Reaching into her sack purse Nellie pulls out a condom then opens the packet and places it on her husband's penis.

"Dear I love you so much!" Percival moans

"I love you too my love! Now fuck me! My handsome short Jewish man you!" Nellie jokingly says.

On the couch Almanzo is on top and Laura is on the bottom and he puts his penis at her entrance to her vagina.

At the wall both Adam and Mary and Albert and Sylvia are getting ready for their intercourse. Both women get on their hands and knees while their husbands get behind them.

At the same time All five men place their penises inside their women's vaginas.

All five couples groan and they all began to move their bodies.

Adam and Mary, pumping in and out as hard and fast as they could and as Mary is saying, "Ohhh, Adam you look and feel so good,"

You do too Mary! Uhhh! You are so tight!" As he pumps holding onto her hips marveling at her ass.

Next to Adam and Mary, Albert and Sylvia also in the doggie position. Sylvia is pushing back against Albert frantically and Albert gritting his teeth pumps harder into his wife pussy.

"Fuck me my Albert! Fuck me!" Sylvia shouts

Albert turned more on by Sylvia's dirty comments complies pumps even faster.

"Uhhhhh, I'm so glad I married you darling! Ohhhh! You are so wild!" Albert grunts as he feels that her tightness inside her is bringing him close, and Sylvia is close as well.

"Ohhhh! Albert! I'm coming!" Sylvia happily groans.

"Me too Sylvia! Take it!" Albert groans Arrrghhh!"

Albert released his sperm into her. Afterwards he and Sylvia go forwards. Sylvia on the floor and Albert on top of her.

"Ohhh Albert that was beautiful as always. I love you!" Sylvia says breathing heavily.

Albert replies, "You are beautiful Sylvia! And I love you."

Albert kisses her when she turns her head to him and Sylvia interlocked her legs and feet with his.

Willie and Rachel on the floor felt each other deeply inside both moaning and saying they love each other. Willie and Rachel holds each of their hands tightly as they go faster and faster. Soon their moaning gets louder as they begins their climax.

Willie releases his semen inside Rachel as her cunt throbs as it grips him, milking him.

Both are breathing heavily and slowly gets their breaths under control.

"Oh Willie! I love you so much!" Rachel says

"Rachel my love, You are my life! I love you too!" Willie replies.

On the chair Nellie sits in between Percival's legs both pumping and Percival kissing on Nellie boobs as they were in his face.

Percival holds his wife as tight as he can. Although she is a little heavy because of her size and his size. He ignores the weight.

Nellie feels the hardness of his penis in her. She pumps faster on her lover.

"Nellie, going to cum!" Percival groans

"Cum Percival! I'm coming too! Ohhhhhh!" Nellie moans.

Percival releases, his sperm catching in the condom. Both lovers hold each other tightly then they begin to feel exhausted and both slowly drop from the chair to the floor.

"Dear! I love you!" Percival says as they lay on the floor and slowly his face about to meet with hers."

"I needed this sweetheart! And I love you too!" Nellie says meeting his face with her own and they kiss deeply.

On the Couch Almanzo and Laura are having their sexual intercourse. Holding each other tightly pumping each other like crazy.

"Ohhhhhhh! Manly!" She groans tightly holding Almanzo's ass cheeks.

"Beth! Uhhhhhnnn!" Almanzo grunts holding Laura's shoulders tightly.

After a few minutes the Wilder couple reaches their peak.

"Manly! Ohhhh! Give me your sperm!" Laura shouts.

"Take it Beth!...take it! Arrgghh!" Almanzo shouts.

Both climax! Almanzo releases his semen as Laura crosses her legs tightly and actually biting Almanzo's shoulder with her mouth as her vagina muscles gripping his penis to milk his sperm out of him.

Then Beth and Manly are laying relaxed in each other's arms feeling good and Laura saying, "Ohhh, Almanzo, you fucked me good."

"You did with me too Beth! This was just as good as our picnic. I love you!"

"I love you too Manly!" She replies.

Very soon all five couples are falling into a deep sleep. Each couple cuddled up in a lovingly embraced.

Early in the morning two people are walking down the road. On their way to the Wilder place.

It is Charles Ingalls and his wife Caroline Ingalls.

It's strange that Laura, Mary, Almanzo and Adam didn't meet us at the restaurant." Caroline says.

"I know, I wonder why?" Charles replies

The eldest Ingalls arrived at the Boarding house. Going up the stairs they pass in front of the living room window to get to the front door to knock on it and something catches their attention.

"Charles look!" Caroline says being shocked at what she sees.

Charles looks and what he sees is obvious. He sees Laura and Almanzo, Sylvia and Albert, Mary and Adam, Nellie and Percival and Rachel and Willie all sleeping, clearly naked. All the couples cuddled together all clearly fast asleep.

Caroline covers her mouth as she watches.

Charles says with a little grin, "Looks like something went on last night, no wonder they didn't meet us at the restaurant."

Charles knocks on the door it wakes them all up. Laura says looking at Almanzo, ''Oh Manly look at the time, we missed meeting Ma and Pa at the restaurant that must be them."

They all jump up and say, "We have to hurry up and get dressed."

Albert and Sylvia, Rachel and Willie, Percival and Nellie all run upstairs to get dressed.

Almanzo and Laura, Adam and Mary grab their robes and answers the door. "Hi, Ma, Hi, Pa sorry we missed you at the restaurant." Laura says.

Both Charles and Caroline chuckle to themselves than say, ''OH, it's ok,"

"Come in and have a seat." Almanzo say.

"Sorry about the mess on the floor, We will pick up our clothes right away." Mary remarks.

They pick up their clothes and as they go upstairs to change, Laura says, "We will be back in 10 minutes or so."

Charles and Caroline are sitting on the couch just staring at each other.

Charles chuckles.

"Now Charles. It's no different when we was back home. Surely the children heard us having sex." Caroline says.

"Yes Caroline," Charles replies, "and they are all happily married now."

Ten minutes later. All the couples come downstairs all fully dressed. All sit on the various chairs and couches.

"Oh Pa and Ma! It's good to see you both again. God gave me my sight back!" Mary happily says.

Mary goes up to her parents and hugs them tightly.

"We're so glad for you Mary!" Caroline happily says.

"Also, there's another thing too Ma!... Ma and Pa you're going to be grandparents again. I'm pregnant." Mary happily says.

Charles and Caroline are shocked again and then getting excited.

"We can't believe it. Our girl's sight has returned and she's going to have a baby." Charles proudly says.

"Oh, Mary," Caroline says as she gives her oldest daughter a huge hug, "The Lord is truly blessing you and Adam."

"Congratulations to you both Mary and Adam." Nellie says.

"Yes, Mary Congratulations." Percival also says.

"Thank you both!" Mary replies.

There are hugs all around congratulating Mary on her being able to see and her coming baby.

Laura then says, ''Ma, Pa, I'll get breakfast ready, then later this evening we'll have a party."

About a half hour later, Laura calls out to everyone, "Breakfast is on the table."

While eating their Scrambled eggs, Sausage and toast they all talk and have a good time chatting and catching up on everyone's lives.

A few hours past its about 6 in the evening. Sylvia asks, "So is everyone ready to have our party?"

Albert, Almanzo, Laura, Adam, Mary, Nellie, Percival, Willie and Rachel all say in unison.

"YES!"

Charles and Caroline both smile at the couples.

It is Saturday night, the party is in full swing.

Charles and Almanzo are playing their fiddle and guitar.

Albert and Sylvia are dancing in the living room.

Nellie and Percival, Willie and Rachel. Laura and Mary and Caroline are helping with the refreshments.

"I'm having a wonderful time!" Mary says.

"Me too." Laura replies. Wow! Look at Albert and Sylvia dancing.

Adam comes up to his wife. "Care to dance Mary?"

"I would be delighted my husband" she says.

Adam takes Mary's hand and goes out to the living room and they both begin to dance.

"Ma" can I ask you a question?" Laura says.

"Yes" Caroline replies.

"Oh. Did you and Pa see all of us naked sleeping in in the living room?" Laura looking a little embarrassed.

"Well, we did, I admit we was shocked, but you all are grown and you all can do whatever you want. If you all love having sex with each other. Your Pa and I have no issues with it." Caroline says.

"Thank you Ma." Laura says.

"The happy thing is Mary has her sight back and things are looking good for her"

Laura then embraced her mother. "I love you Ma." Giving her a hug.

"I love you too." Caroline says.

Adam and Mary stop dancing and Mary goes over to Caroline also embracing her, "Ma, thank you! Adam and I are happy together! Love you Ma!

"Love you too," Caroline replies.

Albert embraces Charles, "Pa, Sylvia love each other! Thank you for your support for us.

They all have tears of joy and happiness.

Than Laura asks, Anyone for Apple Pie and Ice Cream?"

All in unison answer "Yes, sounds good."

After they Pie and Ice Cream they all say their goodnights and go to their separate bedrooms.

Charles and Caroline closes the door to their bedroom.

"Charles?" Caroline says "Since we saw Laura and the rest of the guests naked sleeping after having sex. I've been horny ever since."

"You know what Caroline? So am I" Charles replies.

"Well what are you waiting for Charles Ingalls! Make love to me!" Caroline lusting says.

Charles grabs his wife and both of them kiss fiercely! At the same time both of them take off their clothes. Soon both lovers are naked and Charles carried his wife to their bed.

Gently placing Caroline on the bed Charles lays down beside her and says while squeezing her tits, "Oh, Caroline! Our grown children made us both horny."

''They sure did!" Caroline replies and she puts her mouth to tell Charles' member and begins sucking.

Charles moans, ''Ohhh Caroline! as he strokes her hair.

A few minutes later they changed positions and Charles licks on Caroline's Cunt and then Carolina sits up on the bed and Charles goes in front of her. Caroline put her legs up over Charles and shoulders as he brings himself in between her legs guiding his penis into a wet juicy begin pumping hard and fast.

"Oh Charles!" Caroline moans.

"Caroline!" Charles moans. After a few minutes he releases his seman into her womb.

They both get up on the bed kissing passionately and fall asleep in each other's arms.

In another room, Laura and Almanzo laying in bed and Laura is sucking on Manly's cock.

"Wow Beth! You do so good!" Almanzo groans.

"Hmmmm!" Laura groans as she sucks "You are so hard! Can't wait for you to fuck me."

Laura stop sucking and comes up to Almanzo and lays beside him. Laura plays with his penis. Almanzo sucks Laura's nipples and fingers her vagina.

Laura than says, "Manly, I'm ready for you baby!

Almanzo gets on top of Laura and guides her his cock into her vagina. He pumps and squeezes as she pushes on his ass making him go faster and faster.

"Manly you are doing good!" Laura moans.

"Beth you are too you are so tight!" I'm Almanzo grunts his teeth and then says, "I'm cuming take it baby!"

"Manly!" Laura says as Almanzo just cummed into her and she milks him Almanzo rolls back on the bed and Laura and Almanzo kiss deeply and fall asleep in each other's arms.

Also in another room. Albert and Sylvia are fucking. Albert pounding away as he and Sylvia are in the missionary position.

"Ohhhhhh! God! fuck me my Albert! I love you!" Sylvia whimpers holding her husband tightly.

"Uhhhhh! my Sylvia! You are so beautiful! I love you!" Albert groans gritting his teeth in pleasure.

"Ohhh, lover boy!" Sylvia says, as she just felt his sperm release and she milked him.

They deeply kiss and fall asleep in each other's arms.

Another room, Willie and Rachel are fucking. Rachel is on top riding Willie as he pounds her underneath. He squeezes her breasts and both are groaning like crazy.

Willie releases and Rachel milks him.

They deeply kiss and fall asleep in each other's arms.

Adam and Mary are in their room. Having their intercourse in missionary position. Adam pounds away and Mary holds him tightly.

Mary is marvelling looking at her husband as they are fucking.

"Oh Adam Kendell! Fuck me my love! Fuck me!" She shouts.

Adam continues to pound her with full force. "I love you Mary Kendell! Take my cock Mary! Take it!" Adam groans.

Mary moans as she does take Adams release into her and milks him.

They kiss and fall asleep in each other's arms.

Percival and Nellie are doing their intercourse in a doggy style position on their bed. Nellie is on her hands and knees and Percival pounding her from behind.

"Dear, you are so very good!" Percival moans

"Ohhhhh! Thank you dear! You feel so good! Fuck me" Nellie moans.

As he fucks his wife Percival leans forward squeezes Nellie's breasts then playing with her curls in her hair. He loves playing with Nellie's curls.

In a few minutes Percival releases into the condom Nellie put on his cock.

They deeply kiss in fall asleep in each other's arms.

In six rooms Six happy couples enjoyed their sex all night long.

A few days later they are sitting in the living room with a cup of coffee talking Charles and Caroline says we need to get back to Iowa.

Laura, Mary and Albert says, "Ma, Pa we are glad you came to visit with us as they all embrace their mom and dad.

''Oh Pa," Albert says, ''We almost forgot to tell you Sylvia is also expecting."

Once again Charles and Caroline are shocked and Charles grabs Albert to give him a hug and Carolina embraces Sylvia.

Charles says, ''Oh my we are going to be 'double' grandparents with Adam and Mary expecting and now Albert and Sylvia expecting. It would be something for the babies to have birthdays close together."

"Congratulations" to both my children" Caroline says.

It is Sunday. There is church service many of the town are there, the Reverend Alden is speaking.

"There are miracles. And I would like congratulate Mary and Adam Kendell on expecting their upcoming child."

Adam and Mary holds each other tightly.

"Mary has endured alot in her life. But God gave her a GREAT gift. Scarlet Fever caused Mary to go blind when she was 15. Now God has given her back her sight. I know that she will cherish this as long as she lives. Plus the Kendells has told me that they are expecting their upcoming child as well."

Mary smiles at the Reverend as Adam looks at her holding her tightly.

"I also would congratulate Albert and Sylvia Ingalls as they are expecting their own child too."

Albert looks at Sylvia and she smiles at her as their hands hold each other tightly.

Also in the pews Willie and Rachel look at each other and nod their heads then Willie rises up.

"Reverend Alden I have an announcement to make, if you don't mind me saying it please." Willie says.

Nellie, Percival, Nels, Harriet and the rest of the congregation look at Willie.

"Yes, Willie you can go ahead." Reverend Alden says.

"Well, Doctor Baker and Albert told me. My wife Rachel is going to have a baby too!" Willie proudly smiles.

The congregation is shocked by the news. Then there is a thud in the back of the church.

"Doc Baker " Nels groans.

"Mother has fainted" Nellie tells Percival as they hold their children Jenny and Benny. Percival's mother next to them can't control a chuckle.

Epilogue:

It is Monday, alot of people are at the Nellie's restaurant waiting for the stagecoach. Three couples are about to leave their old home and return to their new homes.

Charles and Caroline going back to Iowa

Adam and Mary, Nellie and Percival and their children and mother in law going back to New York.

"I had such a wonderful time!" Mary says "Thank you all again!"

"We'll do it again soon Mary!" Laura says.

"Let us know when you do." Adam says.

"We will!" Almanzo says holding Rose alongside Laura.

"Let us know too" Nellie says alongside her whole family.

" We'll call you sis!" Willie says alongside his wife Rachel.

The stagecoach comes into view. Then parks next to the restaurant.

"Stagecoach! Next stop Sleepy Eye train station. All aboard!" The driver says.

"Goodbye everyone!" Mary and Adam says as they get on the coach.

"Send us a picture of our grandchild." Caroline says.

"We will Ma" Mary replies as she gives her Ma and Pa a hug.

Charles and Caroline get aboard. "Take care of yourselves" Charles says.

"Albert and Sylvia I would like a picture of our grandchild from you also. Caroline says.

"We will send you one Ma! We promise!" Albert says as he and Sylvia wave at them.

Laura and Almanzo wave at them "Bye Ma and Pa! We love you." Laura says.

Percival, Nellie and their children and Percival's mother climb aboard. Nels, Harriet, Willie and Rachel and Nancy wave at them.

The stagecoach driver puts the horses in motion after Charles closes the door.

The people who remain at the restaurant begin to disperse as the stagecoach goes past the town out of site.

"Beth I would like to ask this. "Almanzo says"

"Sure go ahead." Laura says.

"Well, Uh, did your folks did see us all naked in the living room?" He stammers.

Albert and Sylvia, Willie and Rachel all look at Laura waiting for the answer.

"Laura says. 'Dagnabbit!' They did! But They didn't mind, besides we all heard her and Pa didn't we?" Laura chuckled.

"They were just as loud as me and Sylvia." Albert laughs.

"Albert!" Sylvia chuckled.

"Hey! Since we all are going back to the Boarding House anyone for "seconds" Laura says "After dinner?"

Almanzo, Sylvia and Albert, Willie and Rachel all say in unison.

"YES!"

So all three couples begins their walk back to the Wilder Boarding House.

The End.

(is it?)


End file.
